kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It!
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'S' arc, S'' standing for Sweets (Dopant) and Sonozaki (Family). Synopsis Akiko gets a job as a maid of the Sonozaki family in order to investigate a Dopant abducting pastry chefs. Plot After Akiko has another argument with Shotaro over the amassing bills, five clients appear all stating that their loved ones have all disappeared, and that they are all patisseries. One client, pâtissière Mai Asakawa, is searching for her father Yuzo Asakawa, who was last seen working as the pâtissier for the Sonozaki estate. After Philip discovers that all five patisseries also worked at the Sonozaki estate, Akiko goes undercover as a maid to investigate the denizens the mansion and keep an eye on Mai, who is now working as the mansion's new pâtissière. Shotaro, furious, tries to talk her out of it, and nearly tells her what had happened to her father, but finds himself unable to tell her the events of Begins Night, blaming himself for his boss's death. As Shotaro tries to sneak into the mansion, he encounters Kirihiko, believing him to another stalker of Wakana's. Elsewhere, Mai is suddenly attacked by a living whipped cream, alerting Shotaro and Kirihiko. Shotaro enters the grounds and transforms into Double, saving Mai and discovering the culprit is the Sweets Dopant. Double is coated in the cream which hardens like concrete until he changes into CycloneMetal and summons the Bat Shot to form the Sonic Shaft to free him. When Kirihiko discovers Double is on the grounds, he transforms into the Nasca Dopant and enters the brawl. Elsewhere, inside the mansion, Akiko trails Ryubee Sonozaki but he apparently disappears from her sight, allowing him to transform into the Terror Dopant to deal with the disruption outside his estate. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : *Client: Notes *As part Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 37, . *'Viewership': 8.3% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This is the first episode since Episode 6 that Double doesn't assume LunaTrigger. *When Akiko introduces with Wakana, she does Cure Peach's presentation poses from Fresh Pretty Cure!. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It!, The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter, The Revenge V/Infected Car and The Revenge V/Grudge Beast. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｓな戦慄／メイド探偵は見た！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｓな戦慄／メイド探偵は見た！｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes